


Under Pressure

by Amberzard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberzard/pseuds/Amberzard
Summary: On a hot day like this one, of course McCree would be compelled to drink all that he can. Of course, he has to pee as soon as things get dire.





	Under Pressure

Jesse and his team were sent on a mission to Route 66. There was word of Deadlock activity and the team was expected to lay low and survey the area before going on the attack. This was all fine and dandy. Most likely, it would just be a lot of standing around doing nothing. Of course, it was hot as hell this time of year on Route 66, so it wasn’t going to be the most comfortable thing to deal with, but it had to be done.

Jesse was quick to take it easy, finding a nice shady spot to lay low and scan the area. All seemed pretty peaceful, so his mind mostly focused on how hot it was– even in the shade– and how uncomfortable he was wearing such stuffy clothes. His only source of relief was the cool water the team has brought along for the mission. There was plenty of it, enough for everyone on the team, plus some extra just in case. Jesse made full use of the water available to him and drank as often as he could to stay hydrated. The heat was terrible and he probably drank more water than he needed, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this mission to be over with.

He spent hours sitting in place, staring at the unmoving scene before him. It was like staring at a lifeless painting. Absolutely nothing was going on. He barely noticed the pressure building in his bladder, but he paid it no mind. He didn’t want to walk back out into the scorching sun to find a place to piss, nor did he want to blow his cover, plus he was desperate to see some form of activity. A stray coyote, a random tumble weed, just something to draw attention to his numbing brain.

Jesse quietly shifted to ease his bladder just a bit and took off his fan to try and fan some cool air on himself. Still, he was watching the area intensely. Then, he noticed something— or, someone. A member of the Deadlock gang appeared from around the corner, and Jesse immediately sprang into action and took the first shot, taking the individual down easy. Of course, there were plenty more thugs to follow, sending the whole team into action.

Jesse was excited to finally be able to  _do_  something. For a short while, he completely forgot about his bladder. Shots zipped through the air in several directions, but Jesse knew how to avoid a bullet. His shots, on the other hand, always hit their marks. Men dropped dead left and right while the cowboy couldn’t possibly feel any more alive.

This feeling ended quickly. Soon enough, he felt another twinge from his bladder. He could suddenly feel all the weight of the liquids he had been consuming all day. But, he couldn’t just abandon the battle to take a leak. He’d risk getting shot, and he’d risk losing a teammate if he isn’t around to provide cover for the others. No, he decided he could wait until this whole mess was settled. …However long that would take.

It was quite the standoff between both sides. Neither side was willing to give, but neither side was making any progress either. This fight was taking away too long, and Jesse’s bladder made sure to keep reminding him of this. Standing up straight became far to uncomfortable, so he began to stand with more of a hunch, and would often press his legs together. However, his aim also began to falter as a result. He started missing his targets, or just gently graze the enemy and end them back into hiding, which is what the team did not want.

No, by this point, Jesse was doing more harm than good, but it still wasn’t safe for him to step aside so he can pee. He knew he couldn’t hold it forever, so he had to think of a solution for this quick. 

When an idea struck, he maneuvered his way over to the abandoned gas station, then made a quick dive and roll to hide behind it. This move really jostled his bladder, however, and caused him to leak just a bit into his pants. He hissed at the sensation and did all he could to stop the flow so he wouldn’t completely ruin his pants. Still, even after managing to stop, there was still a noticeable wet patch on his crotch. To be fair, the team would probably understand if he showed up with soaked pants. But… this was just a matter of pride for him. He didn’t want to completely piss his pants if he could avoid it. 

He quickly peeked around the corner of the gas station and managed to make a few shots at a few visible gang members. However, with the constant oncoming fire and his need to retaliate, he was having a hard time undoing his belt one-handed. His bladder ached, his body knowing it was so close to release allowed a few more spurts to soak into his pants.

The cowboy lets out a groan in frustration as he continues to fiddle with his belt, tugging with all of his might to just get the damn thing off. His aching bladder was quickly losing the fight, and now he was releasing a constant, weak stream into his pants which was just as relieving as it was mortifying for McCree. 

Resigned to his fate, Jesse completely ducked behind the gas station, dropped his gun, and finally undid his pants. They were completely soaked by now, but Jesse still had plenty of pee to go and he didn’t want to do more damage to his pants that had already been done.

With his member finally free, the stream of pee came out full force and began making a sizable puddle in the dirt. McCree threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a long, deep moan as the pressure on his bladder finally started to give. The sounds of gunshots ringing in the background were completely tuned out as he just relished in the pleasure of finally being able to release all that he had held. 

The stream lasted for a good minute before it finally slowed to a stop, and Jesse slowly slid down the gas station wall and sat down to catch his breath. It just… felt so  _good_. Or, maybe a little too good. Still, he had jeopardized his team enough by taking this pee break. he couldn’t make them wait longer by taking the time to jack off. He quickly got back on his feet and got his pants back on, even if they were uncomfortably wet, then dove back out to drive the remaining gang members away.

He didn’t need to do much explaining once the mission was over. Just as he thought, many of the others understood the issue and just left it as is. No one on the team died and all ended well, so you could say it’s all just water under the bridge now.


End file.
